Jolks?
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: no tengo un resumen que poner solo entren y leanlo xD


**Jolks~~~~**

Kusuda-san tú me gustas! –la joven Aina recordaba algo de sus días en preparatoria sin percatarse que unos bellos ojos la observaban fijamente-

Siempre me eh preguntado, que es lo que tienes en esa cabecita –lentamente Kussun regresaba a la normalidad- bienvenida de regreso

Eh? A que te refieres con eso? –Kussun observaba a su alrededor en búsqueda de sus otras amigas, pero solo pudo ver a su amiga Yoshino quien sonreía divertida- no me digas que me dormí nuevamente –la menor suspiraba en derrota-

Más que dormir solo te quedaste mirando a la nada y las demás se fueron dejándonos solo a nosotras –Nan-chan se sentó a un lado de Kussun observando el salón de ensayos en el cual minutos antes ensayaban para una presentación en televisión que tendrían-

Gracias por quedarte a mi lado Nan-chan –Kussun lentamente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor quien, aunque no lo demostrara le agradaba ese contacto- por cierto Nan-chan como está tu rodilla?

Bien… supongo –el dejo de tristeza en la voz de Nan-chan era evidente, detestaba sentirse inútil y ahora el problema en su rodilla no la dejaba en paz- cambiando de tema… en que era lo que pensabas hace unos momentos?

Moo siempre tan cambiante Nan-chan –la joven inflo sus mejillas para luego sonreír y observar fijamente a Nan-chan- bueno si quieres, solo recordé cuando un chico en mi escuela me confeso sus sentimientos –Nan-chan frunció levemente el ceño sin que su amiga lo notase-

…y… tu aceptaste? –intento lo más que pudo sonar natural, pero por dentro los nervios y un poco de molestia se estaban acumulando-

Mmm si, pero solo fue durante unos meses en los cuales nos divertimos mucho –ahora si Nan-chan estaba maldiciendo al afortunado que fue novio de Kussun- aunque era un poco denso… digamos que nunca nos besamos solo nos tomábamos de la mano y regresábamos a casa -el aura con instintos homicidas de Nan-chan lentamente disminuía a medida que comenzaba a burlarse del pobre tipo-

Entonces no paso nada de nada? –pregunto Nan-chan de manera curiosa-

A nada de nada me imagino que te refieres a eso cierto? –un asentimiento por parte de la mayor- no pasó nada, solo fue un enamoramiento de escuela, nunca tuve mi primer beso… y aún sigo…-la pobre Kussun estaba echa un tomate al pensar en aquello y por culpa de Nan-chan- moo Nan-chan no me hagas decirlo

-al no obtener respuesta de Nan-chan lentamente Kussun giro en dirección de su sempai quien estaba con una sonrisa de lo más pervertida y una leve hemorragia de su nariz, a eso le añades la respiración agitada y que Kussun casi le da un ataque al ver a su sempai en ese estado- Kussun…aún conserva su flor…-murmuraba Nan-chan mientras se acercaba a Kussun quien retrocedía hasta topar con la pared-

¿Flor? Nan-chan que es lo que te pasa!?-Kussun intentaba huir de su sempai pero esta la tenía aprisionada con sus brazos- pervertida…

Claro que lo soy… si MI Kussun me dice que tubo novio cuando era una joven eh inocente chica de preparatoria claro que me enojare y reclamare lo que es mío –Kussun se quedó impactada por la semejante confesión de su sempai quien su cara lentamente iba enrojeciéndose a extremos insospechados-

…-ambas se quedaron calladas por unos minutos, pero en ningún momento rompieron el contacto visual de la otra ambas intentando calmar su corazón-

Sabes… creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar –lentamente Nan-chan volteo a mirar a la puerta donde todas sus compañeras las observaban sonrojadas y divertidas-

NAN-CHAN IDIOTA! –todas las presentes se asustaron al escuchar el grito, incluso Nan-chan había caído al piso y alejado una buena distancia- porque nunca me lo dijiste! –Kussun en un rápido movimiento se sentó en la cadera de la mayor a vista y paciencia de todas- …si…si Nan-chan dice que solo le pertenezco a ella… yo sería muy feliz –lentamente la menor se fue agachando hasta sentir la respiración la una de la otra-

-Nan-chan estaba casi echando humo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no cedería y con gran fuerza de voluntad tomo a Kussun por la cintura- entonces… ustedes escuchen! –el grupo de la puerta observaba la escena atenta- Kusuda Aina es mía y no dejare que nadie la intenta alejar de mi… -la mirada fiera de la mayor hizo a todas estremecerse-

Como desearía que Suzu se así…-murmuraron tanto Ucchi como Pile quienes se quedaron mirando y luego observaron a Mimorin quien podía sentir una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla-

Saben chicas creo que debo atender otros asuntos –Mimori huyo rápidamente del lugar siendo seguida por Pile y Ucchi quienes no la dejarían huir-

Saben a esta hora las oficinas ya están vacías… creo que iré a mi casa a jugar alguna cosa, chicas vámonos ahora! –Emitsun se llevó a rastras a Shika, Rippi y Soramaru quienes no querían, pero al ver la cara de perro rabioso de Nan-chan prefirieron irse-

Sabes Nan-chan dicen que por las noches puedes escuchar los llantos de una niña por las instalaciones –Kussun lentamente se acercó a Nan-chan quien sonrió divertida- aunque ahora la leyenda dirá que se escuchaban los gemidos de una joven vocalista –antes de que pudiese reaccionar Kussun tenía a su merced a la pobre de Nan-chan quien poco y nada podía hacer ante su kouhai quien demostraba una gran habilidad en lo que estaba haciendo-

…pensé…pensé que Kussun era una inocente chica… retiro lo dicho –una agotada y sudorosa Nanjou estaba recostada abrazando a Kussun quien descansaba en su pecho, ambas cubiertas solo por una manta que encontraron en ese gran salón de ensayos-

-mientras tanto en la sala de cámaras, Emitsun y Soramaru estaban con una notoria hemorragia nasal observando precisamente la cámara del salón de ensayos-…esto se venderá como pan caliente Emitsun

Crees que sea hora de irnos, creo que aun quieren seguir –ambas observaban la cámara mientras el pobre hombre de seguridad estaba atado y amordazado-

-mientras tanto en el salón- Nan-chan como está tu rodilla? –lentamente Kussun se acercaba a las piernas de Nan-chan quien se sonrojo suavemente- supongo que, aunque intentes engañar a los demás, conmigo no lo lograras –lentamente Kussun acariciaba la pierna de Nan-chan quien comenzaba a sollozar cubriendo con sus manos su rostro-

Es injusto –Nan-chan suavemente lloraba frente a Kussun quien solo se mantuvo en silencio- el no poder estar con ustedes en el escenario… el sentirme inútil es frustrante

Nan-chan siempre eres muy reservada con tus cosas, y eso a veces es malo –Kussun suavemente beso la rodilla de la mayor quien la observo fijamente- sabes que estamos aquí para ti. Y sabes que importa el escenario! Tu salud es primero y todas las personas que nos apoyan respetan eso y no quieren que su querida Nan-chan se lastime y no pueda regresar más, eres una idiota Nan-chan tu salud es primero y si no me haces caso te amarrare a la cama hasta que lo entiendas, me escuchaste? Así que ahora… te quieres casar conmigo?

-incluso el hombre amordazado junto a Emitsun y Soramaru exclamaron un awww de emoción al escuchar la pregunta de Kussun quien se veía realmente adorable- …estas bien con alguien como yo?

¡Solo apresúrate y dime que sí! –lentamente Kussun se acercó a su amada sempai-

Kussun acepto –después de eso, pasaron solo unos días para que se anunciara la boda de Nan-chan y Kussun quienes decidieron solo hacer una pequeña celebración con sus conocidos-

~~~EN UNA PLAYA JAPON UN PAR DE CHICAS PASABAN SU LUNA DE MIEL~~

Nan-chan no me muerdas tanto…aah –Nanjou tenía bajo su cuerpo a su amada Kussun quien estaba sonrojada y con su respiración entrecortada- deberíamos ir al hotel…

-antes de que se dieran cuenta ambas inundaban de gemidos la habitación del hotel, ambas estaban sin ropa en la cama besándose y entregándose a la pasión que tenían guardadas desde que se vieron por primera vez, fue amor a primera vista- Kussun te amo tanto, no sabes cuánto eh estado conteniéndome…

-Kussun tenía abrazada del cuello a su amada sempai quien se acercaba a sus labios lentamente- no tienes que reprimirte… no lo sigas haciendo mas –Kussun beso con pasión los labios de su sempai quien correspondió de igual manera mientras con delicadeza trazaba la figura de su amada quien emitía suaves gemidos de placer- Nan-chan no te detengas…-la sonrisa de Nanjou se ensancho mientras bajaba a besando lentamente todo a su paso- se gentil Nan-chan~~

No tienes que decirlo mi amor –lentamente la mano de Nanjou se acomodaba en la intimidad de Kussun quien con vergüenza abrió un poco sus piernas dejándole el paso a su sempai- seré gentil

Nan-ch… -antes de que siquiera pudieran decir algo Kussun paso a llevar el control de la televisión encendiéndola y quedando justo en un canal de chismes algo que las hizo quedarse frías al escuchar sus nombres en este-

¡Y así es querido publico! Nanjou Yoshino y Kusuda Aina son una pareja y se ve que se quieren mucho~~~ -el tono pícaro del hombre lo hacía aun peor- y nuestras fuentes "anónimas" nos han enviado unos cuantos videos y fotos de esto –a continuación, el video de aquel día cuando lo hicieron en la sala de ensayos y las fotos eran de cuando estuvieron en una presentación en televisión, ese día Nanjou no bailo, pero fue a felicitar a sus amigas, luego Kussun y ella se fueron a un lugar más apartado-

Ese día… a las únicas que vi…-Kussun estaba observando fijamente la tv mientras un aura oscura emanaba de su cuerpo- ¡!Emitsun! Soramaru! –mientras tanto en Tokio dos chicas se estremecían y sentían como una brisa fría les recorría la espalda-

 **¿Fin?**

 **Gracias a mi amiga Maria quien me dio la idea del final porque no sabía como terminarlo xD**

 **Y si tengo varios fics que acabar**


End file.
